


Ночные визиты

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Мистер Грейвс дарит Криденсу отличные перчатки, а затем навещает его ночью, чтобы окончательно усугубить положение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Идея была навеяна вот этим постом:   
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C1RxbMlUoAAjHll.jpg

Перчатки выглядели столь очевидно дорого, что Криденсу было страшно даже прикасаться к ним, не то что надевать на свои неуклюжие лапы, по ошибке именуемые руками. Он смотрел на подарок с благоговением, не решаясь поднять взгляд на дарителя. Хотелось плакать при мысли, что кому-то пришло в голову позаботиться о нем. О нем! Никчемном, жалком... Медлительном.   
— Ну же, примерь, — поторопил его мистер Грейвс. — Пока у тебя руки окончательно не окоченели. Жаль, что я не могу купить тебе пальто, его от твоей матери никак не спрячешь. Начнем с малого.   
— Н-ничего. Когда я стою на вентиляционных решетках, то и без пальто не очень мерзну. Там пар из подземки идет, — ответил Криденс, натягивая перчатку на слегка подрагивающие пальцы левой руки. Рука его после этой нехитрой манипуляции стала чувствовать себя лучше, чем весь Криденс в целом. Материал перчатки ласкал кожу, к ней как будто прикасались губы нежного возлюбленного. Криденсу никогда не целовали рук, и он не рассчитывал, что это произойдет в будущем, поэтому с радостью довольствовался "вещественной" заменой.   
Правой руке повезло еще больше, на нее мистер Грейвс надел перчатку сам. У Криденса создалось впечатление, что он куда-то опаздывал и злился из-за нерасторопности своего "особенного юноши", но вслух мистер Грейвс ничего подобного не говорил. Криденсу было приятно думать о том, что чуть раньше перчатки лежали в кармане пальто мистера Грейвса, а до этого, вероятно, у него дома, где Бэрбоун ни разу не бывал. Может быть, мистер Грейвс сам их носил, а не купил специально для Криденса.   
Перчатки надежно скрыли шрамы. В них руки Криденса, пожалуй, выглядели красиво, и на миг он почувствовал себя преобразившейся Золушкой из старинной сказки. С небольшими изменениями в сюжете, конечно. У него принц по совместительству являлся феей-крестной. Когда-нибудь (очень скоро) принц увезет Криденса в другое королевство, где чудеса являются частью повседневной жизни. Чтобы забрать его из прежнего дома, не придется рубить пальцы сестрам, ими мистер Грейвс все равно не интересуется. Правда, Криденс будет волноваться о судьбе Модести, когда переедет...   
— Криденс. — Мистер Грейвс взял его за руки, пресекая поток бессвязных мыслей. В его голосе отчетливо зазвучали нотки нетерпения. — Тебе нравятся эти перчатки?   
— Д-да, сэр. Очень.   
— Значит, ты и сам понимаешь, что должен прятать их как можно лучше. Будь осторожен, мальчик мой, я не хочу своим подарком создать тебе новые проблемы.   
Криденс мог только кивать в ответ. В носу защипало, и горлу подступили слезы, что случалось всякий раз, когда мистер Грейвс говорил ему что-то хорошее. Криденс не понимал, почему так. Он давно научился терпеть боль от ударов ремнем, даже если узорчатая пряжка проезжалась по щекам, он смирился с тычками и насмешками от случайных прохожих, которые часто издевались не только над содержанием раздаваемых им листовок, но и над ним самим, но раньше ему никогда не требовалось искать способы защиты от чужой доброты. Даже если мистер Грейвс набросит на него десяток пальто, в такие моменты он все равно будет чувствовать себя обнаженным.   
Мистер Грейвс коротко обнял его на прощание, мазнул губами по виску и моментально растворился в воздухе. Криденса завораживало то, с какой легкостью и быстротой мистер Грейвс оборачивался сгустком тумана, прежде чем пропадал из виду. Клочком тьмы.   
Что-то, обитавшее в глубине его души, отзывалось, пыталось рвануться вслед за мистером Грейвсом, уверяя, что тоже умеет летать, и тут же затихало, натыкаясь на невидимую преграду. Криденс жил в постоянном напряжении и старался контролировать не только каждое свое движение, но и всякий душевный порыв.   
Оставшись один, он поднес перчатки к лицу и сделал глубокий вдох, с сожалением отметив, что перчатки пахнут кожей и больше ничем.   
Неважно. Они от него, от его героя, принца, спасителя - как ни назови, все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Криденс сложил руки ковшиком, закрыл глаза и потерся о перчатки щекой, а затем ткнулся в них губами, воображая, что отважился поцеловать руки мистера Грейвса. Он целовал бы их, как целуют кресты или образа святых, униженно и благоговейно. Дальше этого он в своих фантазиях не заходил. Мистер Грейвс был идеален, он не желал марать его образ грязными мыслями. 

Драгоценные перчатки прожили с ним четыре дня. Криденс был почти уверен, что месторасположение его тайника (за рядом книг на полке в его комнате) выдала Честити. Она никогда не упускала случая выслужиться перед матерью. Отголоски настоящих эмоций, что-то похожее на удовлетворение мелькало в ее взгляде только в те моменты, когда ей это удавалось.   
Подозревать Модести Криденсу не хотелось, он надеялся, что учение матери еще не въелось ей под кожу окончательно. Честити было уже не пересобрать заново, но Модести оказалась хитрее ее и Криденса вместе взятых и продолжала втайне нарушать правила, установленные в их доме. Криденс гордился ее изобретательностью и как мог старался помогать ей, а она утверждала, что любит "старшего братика". 

Как бы то ни было, когда Мэри Лу нашла перчатки, они... огорчили ее чуть ли не сильнее, чем те загадочные магические "фокусы", что Криденс умел совершать в раннем детстве. В детстве он мог честно ответить, что понятия не имеет, почему все ложки в ящике разом погнулись или почему из его экземпляра Библии исчезли буквы. Его оправдания не помогали, но он хотя бы знал, что говорит правду. Сказав правду про перчатки, он тем самым предал бы доверие мистера Грейвса, а об этом и помыслить было страшно. Отлично понимая, как неубедительно звучат его слова, Криденс мямлил, что нашел их на улице, в то время как бушующая мачеха разрывалась между двумя ею же выдуманными версиями: либо Криденс вытащил перчатки у кого-то из кармана, когда отдавал этому человеку листовку, либо принял в подарок от неизвестного мужчины, сперва позволив ему воспользоваться своим телом. Она и раньше замечала, что приемыш засматривается на других мужчин!   
Как унизительно это было - стоять и молча слушать лживые обвинения. Криденсу безумно хотелось закричать в ответ, что мистер Грейвс не такой, как другие люди, и никогда не стал бы заставлять его заниматься разными извращениями. К тому же, зачем ему предаваться любовным утехам в компании Криденса? Такой мужчина, как мистер Грейвс, может соблазнить любого, женщину и мужчину, и подарками платить будет не нужно. 

Криденс не знал, что ранило его сильнее: слова Мэри Лу или то, что последовало за ними. Покорно отдавая ей ремень (он всегда делал это сам, признавая таким образом справедливость грядущего наказания), он понимал, что не отделается несколькими новыми шрамами на ладонях, но все равно недооценил жестокость приемной матери.   
Никогда раньше его спине не доставалось столько ударов за один вечер. Сбившись со счета, Криденс мог только глотать слезы и стараться не заорать от боли во весь голос, дожидаясь конца экзекуции. Он отчасти гордился тем, что умел сносить побои без единого звука. Обычно он прикусывал губу, что немного отвлекало от другой боли, но в тот вечер не мог позволить себе и эту малость. Прежде чем Мэри Лу приказала снять рубашку, она ударила его ремнем по лицу, и пряжка проехалась точно по губам. Из нижней губы тонкой струйкой текла кровь. Криденс слизывал ее и проводил по губе языком, пытаясь понять, сильно ли она пострадала. Руками он крепко держался за лестничные перила. Нещадно ныли колени, затекшие от долгого пребывания в одном положении. После каждого удара у Криденса темнело в глазах, его руки и перила сливались в единое целое, и он боялся, что врастет в это место, как деревья врастают в землю, и навсегда останется здесь.   
В голове мелькали и другие обрывки странных мыслей. Ма считает, что он точно так же становился на колени перед мистером Грейвсом. А что, она сама научила его стоять на коленях очень долго, не обращая внимания на боль и неудобства. Он бы ухватился за брюки мистера Грейвса, чтобы ни в коем случае не отшатнуться. Не так сильно, как сейчас вцепляется в перила, но ухватился бы и посмотрел снизу вверх, ожидая, что ему, неопытному, скажут, что нужно делать, а мистер Грейвс приказал бы ему открыть рот как можно шире и... Криденс в любом случае потерпел бы. Это не может быть неприятнее побоев, даже реши мистер Грейвс побыть жестоким и грубым (что, конечно же, полная ерунда).   
_Мне не нужны перчатки, ничего не нужно, только заберите, заберите отсюда. Куда угодно. Делайте со мной все, что пожелаете, я сам вызовусь, соглашусь, научусь доставлять вам удовольствие, если пожелаете, вам достаточно только намек мне дать!_ — с отчаянием думал Криденс в перерывах между приступами острой боли.   
Он надеялся, что не начал шептать это вслух. Нет, кажется нет. В противном случае ма, наверное, забила бы его до смерти. 

В конце концов удары прекратились. Мэри Лу, при всей ее страстной любви к восстановлению справедливости, тоже была все лишь человеком, и у нее уставали руки. 

После она сама довела его до спальни, помогла надеть ночную рубашку (когда ткань соприкоснулась со свежими ранами, он не сдержался и застонал от боли) и уложила на живот. Так случалось с его ма каждый раз. После того, как сын получал причитающееся ему наказание, ее настроение резко менялось. Успокоившись, она гладила его по волосам и шептала на ухо, что Бог смилостивится над его душой. Демоны отступили, говорила она. На время. Их невозможно прогнать насовсем, а все потому, что рожден он от союза проклятой ведьмы, шлюхи, с самим Дьяволом, но необходимо продолжать борьбу, иначе его душе и после смерти не стоит надеяться на прощение.   
Нынешний его проступок хуже прежних. Несмотря на все ее, Мэри Лу, старания, мальчик все равно норовил пойти по стопам настоящей матери, ступить на путь порока. Грязная кровь всегда дает о себе знать, даже если ребенок попадает в хорошую семью.   
— Ничего, — спорила Мэри Лу сама с собой, смягчаясь, — сдаваться все равно рано.   
С искренним сочувствием в голосе она заверяла Криденса, что избавит его бренную плоть от греховных желаний. Он усвоил сегодняшний урок, не так ли? Предметы роскоши - не для таких, как они, не для скромных служителей Бога, и Криденс не должен позорить их семью, принимая от кого-либо в дар дорогие вещи. Криденс медленно кивал, почти не прислушиваясь к ее словам. Спину жгло так, словно его бросили в кухонную печь вслед за перчатками. Лучше бы его.   
Что он скажет мистеру Грейвсу, когда тот увидит, что он перестал носить его перчатки? Или об этом можно не беспокоиться, потому что он больше никогда не сможет подняться с постели? Спасет ли его магия, если он станет инвалидом?   
К сожалению, Криденс догадывался, что сможет пережить и это. Он был еще очень молод, желание жить не покидало его и в те моменты, когда смерть представлялась избавлением от страданий. 

Следующие несколько дней прошли для него как в тумане. Спина болела так, что ему едва удавалось, при поддержке Модести, доходить до туалета и возвращаться обратно в постель. Ма ворчала, что он напрасно изображает из себя великомученика, но на улицу с листовками все-таки не гнала. Далеко бы он с ними ушел. Модести потихоньку таскала ему еду с кухни, боясь, что братик может умереть с голоду, если она оставит его без помощи, в то время как ма была уверена, что если Криденс по-настоящему проголодается, то сумеет добраться до кухни и приготовит себе что-нибудь самостоятельно. 

По крайней мере, она перевязала ему спину.   
В былые времена Криденс ждал этих моментов "после", когда ма прикасалась к нему не для того, чтобы причинить боль, а чтобы облегчить его страдания. Это лишь укрепляло его во мнении, что ма и самой не хочется его наказывать, и если он перестанет поступать плохо, то сумеет заслужить ее любовь.   
Но теперь он мечтал не о ее прикосновениях, а о прикосновениях мистера Грейвса, никак не связанных с болью. Мистер Грейвс не злился на него несмотря на то, что у него никак не получалось выполнить обыкновенное поручение... не злился раньше. Если бы только у Криденса имелась возможность связаться с ним, объяснить, почему он не выходит на улицу! Мистер Грейвс как-то раз рассказывал ему, что в мире волшебников сообщения доставляют с совами, но в их церквушке водились лишь голуби, да и те к людям относились с подозрением. В этом Криденс был с ними солидарен и на помощь с их стороны не рассчитывал.   
Он очень боялся, что прогневает мистера Грейвса и тот сочтет его непригодным для магического мира. 

По ночам ему снились крыши домов, беспорядочно мелькающие перед глазами, испуганные лица редких прохожих, спешаших домой, мигающие фонари и припаркованные на стоянках машины, кажущиеся заброшенными. Изредка его как будто переворачивало в воздухе, и он видел мир вверх тормашками, причем смотреть мог во все стороны разом.   
— Выпусти меня, выпусти! — нашептывал внутренний голос. — Доверься мне, я никому не дам тебя в обиду! Тебе никто не нужен для того, чтобы быть свободным!  
Криденс старался игнорировать его, но избавиться от ощущений никак не мог, проснуться не получалось. Ему было больно, кровь словно закипала в жилах и превращалась во что-то иное, колющую, неприятную субстанцию, с огромной скоростью носящуюся по венам, но в то же время, если получалось отвлечься от боли, он чувствовал странное блаженство. Он больше не был человеком. Он не был привязан к дому Мэри Лу и мог не беспокоиться о том, кто и что скажет о нем. Он был чем-то сильным, могучим, настолько, что воздух вокруг него становился наэлектризованным. Он мог отправиться куда угодно! Не надо дрожать, втягивать голову в плечи и бояться, что кто-то, кроме него самого, причинит ему боль. Нет привычной физической оболочки, а значит, вместе с ней исчезли и все уродливые шрамы!   
Но не только боль мешала ему в полной мере насладиться новым положением. Допустим, он и правда улетит далеко-далеко, в другую страну. Разве там он будет менее одинок?   
Зачем ему абсолютная свобода, когда мечтает он о других, более простых и приземленных вещах?

Он проснулся от негромкого хлопка. Вздрогнул, неловко, рывком, перевернулся на бок и тут же застонал - свежие шрамы отозвались на движения болью. Посмотрев в сторону окна, Криденс сперва не слишком-то и удивился. Появление мистера Грейвса в его комнате казалось логичным продолжением кошмара (?) про полеты. _Да, именно из-за него я не хочу никуда улетать,_ — подумал Криденс.   
— Сэр, — выдохнул он и протянул руки к прекрасному порождению сна. — Я так скучаю по вам.   
В комнате было темно, свет луны с трудом протискивался сюда через узкое окошко, оставляя на полу тончайшие полоски света, однако мистер Грейвс без труда передвигался по чужой спальне, как будто бывал здесь каждую ночь.   
_Разве что в твоих мечтах._  
На секунду ободряюще сжав пальцы Криденса, мистер Грейвс отошел к стулу и повесил на его спинку свое великолепное пальто и шарф, которые в темноте и сами выглядели как сгустки мрака. Мистеру Грейвсу не нужно было говорить, чтобы он чувствовал себя как дома. Наверное, он и на Страшном суде держался бы с той же непринужденной уверенностью, что и в маленькой спальне Криденса. Представив, как странно смотрится роскошное пальто мистера Грейвса на обшарпанном стуле, Криденс подумал, что не только он, но и дом в целом, вместе со всеми предметами обстановки, недостаточно хорош для его ночного гостя. Он бы умер от стыда, случись его кумиру появиться здесь наяву.   
Мистер-Грейвс-из-сна присел на край его кровати и посмотрел на Криденса. Кажется, недовольно, хотя выражение его лица разобрать было трудно. Только глаза поблескивали в темноте.   
— Мальчик мой, ты говоришь, что скучаешь, но совсем не выходишь на улицу и пропускаешь наши встречи, — строго произнес Грейвс. — Почему? Это опять из-за твоей матери?   
Криденс сел на постели, борясь с желанием натянуть одеяло по самые брови. Мистер Грейвс, из сна он был или не из сна, заставлял его страшно нервничать и в очередной раз задумываться о собственной несостоятельности.   
— Д-да, — печально ответил Криденс, крепко вцепившись в тонкое одеяло, словно в поисках моральной поддержки. — Извините. Я бы пришел обязательно, но очень болит спина.   
— Она била тебя по спине? — нахмурился мистер Грейвс. — Из-за чего?   
Стало еще сложнее. Слабый, слабый, никчемный... Криденса успокаивало только то, что сон был не более чем репетицией перед настоящим разговором с его героем.  
— Из-за ваших перчаток, — тихо ответил он. — Простите, пожалуйста, сэр! Я прятал их, как вы и велели, но она все равно нашла. И... сожгла. В печи. Я никак не мог ее остановить, мне очень-очень жаль, ужасно жаль.   
Он ждал, что мистер Грейвс рассердится и нахмурит свои густые брови, как делал, когда видел на руках Криденса свежие шрамы, но Грейвс лишь устало вздохнул.   
— Не нужно извиняться, это не твоя вина.   
— Я должен был прятать лучше, может, найти какое-нибудь место для тайника на улице, а не нести сюда...   
Мистер Грейвс не стал дослушать его. Он отлично знал, каким образом можно заставить Криденса замолчать. Придвинувшись (о мой Бог) _еще_ ближе, он ласково погладил Криденса по спине. Сквозь тонкую ткань ночной рубашки и полоски бинтов его прикосновения ощущались куда лучше, чем когда у них на пути располагались пиджак и рубашка. Криденс не мог точно сказать, радовался он происходящему или нет. Ему хотелось встать с постели, открыть окно и положить голову на прохладный подоконник.   
_Чтобы мистеру Грейвсу открылся вид понятно на какую часть твоего тела? Там лунный свет, а ночная рубашка, между прочим, просвечивает._  
Он тут же запретил себе думать о подоконнике. А что покраснел - так это пустяк, все равно не видно.   
— Мне, а не тебе нужно было лучше подумать о последствиях, — говорил, тем временем, мистер Грейвс, продолжая круговыми движениями поглаживать его спину. — Хотел помочь, а в результате ты уже несколько дней здесь мучаешься.   
_Нет. Я мучаюсь здесь с того дня, как ма забрала из приюта. И только вы, вы один можете избавить меня от этой боли._  
Он прильнул к груди мистера Грейвса, неосознанно ища у него защиты, положил голову на плечо. Он уговаривал себя быть смелым, продолжая мысленно повторять, что находится во сне, и в то же время слабо надеялся на то, что мистер Грейвс действительно пришел к нему. Надежда - самая упрямая тварь, скорее дьявольская, чем божья.   
— Если ма увидит вас здесь... — начал он, но мистер Грейвс приложил палец к его губам и тихо произнес:   
— Тшшш, она ничего не узнает. В крайнем случае я всегда могу стереть ей воспоминания.   
Криденс зажмурился и поцеловал его палец.   
Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Мистер Грейвс точно слышал его громкий стук, точно так же, как Криденс мог уловить мерный ритм сердца Грейвса. Порадовавшись тому, что мистер Грейвс не убрал палец после его наглой выходки, Криденс поцеловал его еще раз, и еще. Он нашел свое настоящее призвание. Именно это он готов делать до конца дней.  
Глаза он не открывал, предпочитая абсолютный мрак. Он, грешник, сын ведьмы, все равно уже обречен на вечные муки, а значит, терять ему нечего.   
Спустя несколько непозволительно долгих блаженных секунд мистер Грейвс все же убрал палец с его губ, но не успел Криденс испугаться, как осознал, что теперь мистер Грейвс закрывает ему рот рукой, а значит, он может целовать всю ладонь, провести языком по каждой линии, жизни, судьбы, любви... Он тыкался в руку мистеру Грейвса, как слепой котенок, не желая задумываться о том, почему ему позволяют это делать.   
Свободной рукой мистер Грейвс стал поглаживать его по голове, запуская пальцы в густые волосы, ероша и без того спутанные пряди.   
— Я подарю тебе новые перчатки, когда заберу отсюда, — мягко произнес Грейвс. — Они будут намного лучше, мой мальчик. У тебя будет все, что ты только пожелаешь.  
 _И вы?_  
По-прежнему не открывая глаз, Криденс поднял голову и сбивчиво зашептал:   
— Ма решила, что я ради этих перчаток совершал ужасные вещи. Что вы меня купили... но я совсем не из-за них сейчас...   
— Какие глупости. — Грейвс цепко схватил его за подбородок, Криденс кожей чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. Он попробовал посмотреть в ответ, но ничего не изменилось, он все равно видел перед собой темноту. Глаза мистера Грейвса напоминали ему темные провалы туннелей подземки. Идеальное место, чтобы прятаться от мира.   
— Я никогда не стал бы принуждать тебя к чему-то подобному, — сказал мистер Грейвс, сделав особый упор на "принуждать".   
Действительно. Разве его нужно принуждать?   
— Вы так говорите, как будто...   
— Ты очень красивый юноша, Криденс, нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты нравишься мне. — Мистер Грейвс провел пальцами по его шее, и Криденс едва удержался от стона. Никто раньше не касался его вот так, не говорил, что считает красивым. Не зная, куда девать собственные руки, не смея обнять мистера Грейвса, он по-прежнему комкал в пальцах одеяло, то разжимая руки, то отчаянно в него вцепляясь. Красивый. Непохоже, чтобы мистер Грейвс издевался над ним, но красивый? Разве он не уродлив?   
— Нравлюсь? Я? — неверяще переспросил он. — Но это же невозможно.   
— В самом деле? — развеселился Грейвс. — У меня, да будет тебе известно, есть одно любимое хобби: доказывать людям, что то, что они считали невозможным или недопустимым, на самом деле может произойти в любой момент. 

На этот выпад Криденс ничего ответить не успел. Мистер Грейвс взял его за подбородок, принуждая запрокинуть голову, и поцеловал, совсем не так нежно, как можно было ожидать после его осторожных прикосновений. По ощущениям Криденса поцелуй походил на удар молнии, но в правильности своих впечатлений он уверен не был. Его никогда не била молния, и его раньше ни разу не целовали в губы. Он видел целующихся людей на улицах и в срочном порядке попытался вспомнить, как именно это делали они, но мистер Грейвс все равно не обращал внимания на его слабые попытки ответить, поэтому Криденс просто позволил чужому языку разомкнуть его губы и замер, дрожащий и взволнованный.  
Не разрывая поцелуя, мистер Грейвс откинул в сторону одеяло, слегка шлепнув Криденса по рукам, чтобы он прекратил хвататься за него и прижался ближе. Когда руки Грейвса скользнули по его бедрам, задирая ночную рубашку, Криденс хотел было запротестовать, отодвинуться, вжаться в стену, но не сделал ничего. Он снова испугался. Если визит мистера Грейвса реален, то отказывать ему нельзя! Никто, кроме него, не поможет перебраться в мир магов, а уж о том, что кто-то еще назовет его красивым, можно и не мечтать. Криденс напомнил себе, что всего несколько дней назад думал, что сделает ради мистера Грейвса что угодно. А сейчас ему не больно и не плохо... Да, это грех, но греховна и магия, он и сам греховен, а значит, бояться нечего.   
Когда Грейвс обхватил рукой его член, Криденс окончательно потерялся в потоке совершенно новых для себя ощущений и на время расстался со способностью мыслить здраво. 

Он задыхался в руках мистера Грейвса, тратя последние силы на то, чтобы сдерживать стоны и бессмысленные восклицания. То, что происходило с ним сейчас, совсем не походило на его прежние робкие попытки самоудовлетворения. Будучи в постели один, он вздрагивал от малейшего ночного шороха и поспешно вытаскивал руки из-под одеяла, боясь, что мать может зайти в комнату и застукать его за столь неблаговидным занятием. Существовали и другие причины, почему ему не слишком хотелось прикасаться к себе. Шрамы на ладонях начинали болеть, особенно те, что посвежее.   
А вот мистеру Грейвсу явно не было дела до возможных ночных проверок Мэри Лу и прочих проблем. Он двигал рукой быстро и уверенно, изредка припадая к губам Криденса за новым поцелуем. Он шептал Криденсу на ухо, что тот должен быть послушным, хорошим мальчиком, если не хочет, чтобы мать и сестра узнали, насколько он на самом деле испорчен, и спрашивал, нравится ли Криденсу то, что с ним делают. Но не давал ему возможности собраться с мыслями и ответить. Может, оно и к лучшему. Криденс понятия не имел, что должен был сказать. Ему было одновременно хорошо и жутко, стыдно и немного неприятно, но стыд с каждой секундой отступал все дальше, уступая место наслаждению. 

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Криденс, не успев испугаться, что вот сейчас испачкает прекрасную руку идеального мистера Грейвса, кончил с протяжным тихим стоном, лишь в этот момент решившись обнять Грейвса.   
Он поверить не мог, что действительно занялся _этим_ в собственной постели. С мужчиной!   
— Вот видишь, — будничным тоном сказал мистер Грейвс, отстраняясь от него, — на самом деле в этом нет ничего особенного. Я мог бы сделать с тобой намного, намного больше.   
Он поднес запачканную руку к лицу и слизнул несколько капель, прежде чем произнес очищающее заклинание. Криденс судорожно вздохнул, что, кажется, позабавило мистера Грейвса.  
— Бедный мальчик, ты совсем ничего не знаешь о жизни. — Он снисходительно потрепал Криденса по волосам. — Если мне не нужно будет уезжать в спешке, то обещаю, девственником ты не останешься. Надо же будет как-то отблагодарить тебя за старания, не правда ли? Ты ведь найдешь ребенка, Криденс? Пора бы тебе это сделать. Сегодня мой единственный выходной на неделе, хотелось, знаешь ли, выспаться, а не искать тебя.   
— Уезжать? — с ужасом переспросил Криденс. — Но куда? А как же...   
Он не узнавал Грейвса. Раньше тот никогда не говорил с ним столь пренебрежительно-насмешливым тоном, словно ему до Криденса не было никакого дела, а то, что только что случилось между ними, не имело никакого значения.   
Мелькнула совсем уж безумная мысль: "Мистера Грейвса подменили, это не он, а какое-то порождение Ада явилось ночью под его личиной. И именно с ним я..."   
— Да, да, я никогда не планировал оставаться в вашей чудесной зашоренной стране насовсем. — невозмутимо повторил мистер Грейвс. — Но не стоит забегать так далеко вперед. Извини, мой мальчик, нам обоим будет спокойнее, если ты забудешь об этом происшествии. Меня все еще слишком легко спровоцировать. И не гляди так удивленно, да, ты меня сам спровоцировал своей фразой о невозможности, хотя тебе, между прочим, нужно сосредоточиться на деле вместо того, чтобы мечтать каждую ночь о повторении сегодняшнего.   
Вздохнув с притворным сожалением, мистер Грейвс вытащил из кармана брюк волшебную палочку. Криденсу не нужно было четко видеть ее, чтобы в подробностях вспомнить, как она выглядит и как ощущается в руке. Однажды мистер Грейвс давал ее Криденсу в руки, с обещанием, что в будущем он получит точно такую же. 

Что-то темное, сильное, до того момента дремавшее на дне его души, всколыхнулось, реагируя на опасность, но все происходило слишком быстро.   
— Обливиэйт, — четко произнес мистер Грейвс, направив палочку Криденсу в грудь.   
Яркая вспышка, на секунду осветившая его лицо - и пустота. 

На следующее утро Криденс проснулся необычно поздно. За окном уже вовсю сияло солнце, и снизу звучал звонкий голос Честити, требовавший, чтобы дети выстроились в очередь за порциями обеда.   
Криденс сел на постели и поморщился - спина все еще ныла, хоть и не слишком сильно. Кроме этого, почему-то отчаянно саднили губы. Он провел по ним кончиками пальцев. Губы казались распухшими; наверное, он снова кусал их во сне, что случалось, когда ему снились кошмары.   
Но что именно ему снилось? Он попытался вспомнить, но не смог и расстроился из-за этого, куда сильнее, чем стоило бы. Вдобавок ко спине и губам заныла душа. Ему было одиноко. Настолько одиноко, что хотелось разрыдаться, упасть обратно на постель, уткнуться лицом в подушку и проплакать до темноты, пока не измучается достаточно, чтобы заснуть.   
_Что со мной?_ — подумал он испуганно. — _Не симптом ли это какой-то болезни?_  
Может, и симптом, но ему известно лекарство от этой внезапно нахлынувшей тоски. В мире был всего один человек, готовый утешить его. Мистер Грейвс. Криденс должен был увидеть его как можно скорее, а там уж пусть отругает и за перчатки, и за долгое отсутствие. Криденс предположил, что именно мистер Грейвс ему и снился, и поэтому было так обидно не помнить события сна. 

Боялся он, как оказалось, зря: мистер Грейвс отреагировал на новость об уничтоженных перчатках совершенно спокойно, только в самом начале их встречи как-то слишком пристально посмотрел на его припухшие губы ( _не считает же он, что я с кем-то целовался?_ ). Выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Криденса, он прижал его к себе и погладил по волосам, успокаивая.   
— Тшшш, ничего страшного. Я совсем не сержусь на тебя, — сказал он мягко. — Когда ты отыщешь ребенка и я наконец смогу забрать тебя в мир волшебников, то куплю тебе новые перчатки. Еще лучше. У тебя будет все, что ты захочешь.   
Криденс почувствовал себя странно. Эти слова - он вроде бы слышал их прежде. Не здесь, не на улице, а где же тогда? Перед его мысленным взором возник смутный образ мистера Грейвса, слизывающего с пальцев белесые капли, очень похожие на...   
Криденс нервно мотнул головой, случайно ударив мистера Грейвса лбом по подбородку, и отпрянул, испугавшись, что теперь уж точно рассердил его. Но мистер Грейвс лишь потер ушибленное место рукой (совершенно чистой) и негромко рассмеялся.   
— Бодаешься неплохо. Прибереги этот прием для уличных драк.   
— Извините, — пролепетал Криденс. — Я... не понимаю, что со мной сегодня. Мысли путаются. И-и-и я никогда в жизни не дрался! Сэр.   
— Ничего страшного, ты просто переволновался. Из-за долгой разлуки, вероятно. Я тоже скучал по тебе, мальчик мой, переживал, не случилось ли с тобой чего-то плохого.   
_Мальчик мой._ Криденсу показалось, что еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и он вспомнит нечто очень для себя важное, но тут мистер Грейвс взял его за плечи и повернул спиной к себе, сбив с мысли.   
— Что вы делаете? — удивленно спросил Криденс. Туманное ощущение "повторения" исчезло, рассеявшись быстрее, чем предрассветная дымка.   
— Собираюсь вылечить твою спину, конечно же. Не возражаешь? Ты сказал, что мать наказала тебя. В каком-то смысле это случилось по моей вине, так что я просто обязан тебе помочь. И не вздумай со мной спорить.   
Криденс и не собирался. Сняв по велению мистера Грейвса пиджак, он встал у стены, отлично ощущая через тонкую ткань рубашки каждое осторожное прикосновение мага. Он мог бы простоять вот так целую вечность, не думая ни о чем конкретном, просто наслаждаясь моментом близости.   
Бояться нечего, и его нелепые обрывочные фантазии, похожие на горячечный бред больного, не имеют никакого значения. Мистер Грейвс не должен знать, насколько он испорчен. Представлять подобное среди бела дня, стоя рядом с ним! Забыть, забыть сейчас же, выкинуть из головы и снова вести себя хорошо. 

Мистер Грейвс обязательно позаботится о нем.


End file.
